valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazmir (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = Alive | Occupation = | Family = | Affiliations = Vladimir Putin Soviet Union | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = ( ) }} Kazmir is one of the three cosmonauts who were sent into Deep Space by the Soviet Union in the 1960s. He is the creator of the Stalinverse. History Kazmir grew up indoctrinated by state-sponsored Russian science fiction. Stories of noble Soviets travelling to strange lands helped him cope with his childhood troubles, such as his abandonment to government custody by his own parents. Due to his lack of family or friends, he was trained to be a cosmonaut. While initially planned to be the only one, it was eventually decided Kazmir would be one of 3 cosmonauts sent into deep space during the Cold War. Landing in a mysterious place known as The Unknown, Kazmir was injured on arrival. His fellow cosmonaut Abram Adams removed his helmet in a fit of panic, and suddenly becoming imbued with phenomenal powers, he abandoned his allies and took the only intact space capsule back to Earth. Left alone on an alien world, Kazmir and the third cosmonaut Myshka eventually followed Abram's lead and removed their helmets. Empowered with grand, cosmic abilities, but still lacking the ability to return home with only damaged space ships, Myshka discovered one could be salvaged, but it needed a battery. Using her new telekinetic powers to reassemble the one-man ship, Myshka then strapped the weak Kazmir to it, using the energies that fueled his own new powers to return to Earth, seemingly killing Kazmir in the process. Kazmir resurfaced however, having possessed Myshka, lurking inside her head, using her like his own living home. Still incredibly loyal to the Soviet Union, Kazmir eventually reached out to President Putin of Russia, using his powers to rewrite time so the USSR won the Cold War. This new timeline, known as the Stalinverse, was seemingly flawless, besides Toyo Harada and Colin King retaining their memories of the real world. The pair united and freed Adams, now going by the name Divinity, from Kazmir's imprisonment, and the god-like man attempted to restore the world to normal. Revealing himself from his parasitic dwelling inside Myshka, Kazmir battled Divinity in a cosmic battle of wills. Divinity convinced Kazmir that there is more to their cosmic abilities than being used as a tool for a small-minded oligarch, inspiring Kazmir to set off for the stars, goals unknown. Personality Powers and Abilities * Reality Warping ** Chronokinesis * Flight * Possession * Telepathy * Superhuman Strength Equipment Due to his god-like nature, Kazmir has no real need for equipment or gear. However, he almost always wears the same astronaut suit he wore on his initial trip to the Unknown (or a simulacrum of it). Notes Appearances Gallery File:Stalinverse_Kazmir.jpg Kazmir Divinity III V1 3.jpg Divinity II Vol 1 2 Hairsine Variant Textless.jpg Kazmir Human Divinity III v1 3.jpg|''Kazmir's human form Quotes References External links Category:Telepathy Category:Energy Projection Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Reality Warping Category:Flight Category:Possession Category:Divinity Category:Chronokinesis Category:Astronauts